


A motorbike, a leather jacket between the buildings of a city

by Naquar



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: 1992, Boys In Love, Feels, Flash Fic, Los Angeles, M/M, Melancholy, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: River Phoenix/Keanu Reeves
Kudos: 13





	A motorbike, a leather jacket between the buildings of a city

A motorbike, a leather jacket between the buildings of a city

Keanu is smiling.  
They are in 1992 and they are traveling on a motorbike ("a Harley!" Would immediately correct River) in Los Angels, in the smoky air of smog between the streets full of sheets of paper and rusty cans; the sunset is orange red, which lazily disappears among the skyscrapers of the city, making them seem like jewels.  
Summer is almost over, with an unforgiving heat, it manages to melt the asphalt and people wear big glasses and bandanas, to escape from the ruthless sun.  
Instead, it seems that boy is not hot at all, Keanu thinks with a hint of fun and wrinkles with his fingers the soft fabric of the jacket that River is wearing.  
River feels Keanu's body against his back and his arms tightly holding his hips, as if he were afraid of letting him go (which will never happen of course).  
River comes to mind with an image.  
That makes him laugh.  
Keanu, it seems the girl on the Vespa around Rome (the Eternal City as they call it) hugged to her lover in that old Roman Holiday movie of 1953.  
Although there, they are located in Los Angeles in 1992.  
A good few years later, it must be said.


End file.
